That's No Prisoner
by The Ginger Midget
Summary: REWRITTEN. Newkirk gets caught while meeting with a member of the Underground. After accidentally revealing where she works, it's up to the Heroes to get her back to London.
1. Chapter 1

**As you can see, I've rewritten it. The reviews were very helpful, and after looking over the original, I decided that it was better to just start from scratch. My OC is the same, but her personality is different. Tommy is no more. **

**Special thanks to 80sarcades for Betaing and giving me feedback. **

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogan's Heroes.**

* * *

Katie's nimble fingers pecked away at the typewriter at her desk. The _chunck-chunck-chunck_ of the keys hitting the paper did nothing to mask the very loud conversation coming from the office behind her. Whoever the major was yelling at was obviously in big trouble.

_Better him than me,_ she thought with a sniff.

At that moment she stopped typing and sat forward in her chair to "reread" what was on the page. Rereading allowed her to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"We have to move them by tonight!" the Major was saying, his rage vibrating the thin walls. "They vill never make it in time if they don't leave by tonight!"

Katie's eyes grew wide. She moved some extra papers off of her desk calendar to check the date. Printed neatly in the box for September 6 was the phrase "Date – 7:30." To everyone at the office, including the Major himself, this ment that Katie was meeting a handsome blonde-haired, blue-eyed German officer for dinner tonight. But that, like almost everything else in her life now, was a lie. She _was_ meeting a man. But he wasn't German. And she certainly wasn't meeting him for dinner.

* * *

Newkirk pushed his way through the slowly darkening woods. Schultz had dropped by for a friendly chat after the evening roll call. Unfortunately, the delay had kept the Englishman from leaving for his rendezvous until it was almost too late.

_She's probably already gone_, he thought and frowned. He remembered what Kinch told him that afternoon.

"Her name's Katie," Kinch had told him during the mission briefing. "Alias - Trudy. She works as a secretary for the guy in charge of transporting ammunition to the Russian front. She's bringing some important information."

"What kind?" the RAF Corporal had asked. The colored radioman shrugged.

"Something about a train schedule," he said. "She's supposed to meet her contact around seven-thirty, but I told London that we might be late. She'll be hiding in the woods near the old cemetery."

That was all Newkirk knew. The graveyard was, unsurprisingly, deserted.

_Well, what did you expect?_ He sighed. He had made the trek for nothing.

He was just about to duck back into the woods when a woman stepped out into the open. The Englishman was startled and stared at her rather dumbly.

_She was behind the tree the whole bloody time!_ He thought. _And you calls yourself smart._

They eyed each other warily for a moment. "Did you bring the eggs?" Newkirk finally asked in a stage whisper. He mentally cursed the man who had thought up the question.

"Sorry, they're all cracked," she replied. She gave a half-smile at the absurdity of the situation. The two spies then approached each other. Katie brought out a red, medium-sized notebook that was stuffed with loose leaf pages. She took off the metal clip that was holding it together and held it up to Newkirk's curious gaze.

"I stole it from the Major's desk," she said, opening it up to show Newkirk the contents. "There's a train schedule along with a short manifest of each shipment. You'll have to copy it all down and give it back to me before he misses it."

"How long do we have to get it back?" Newkirk took the folder.

"Katie made a face. "I don't know." She sounded unsure. "I found it in a drawer under a pile of pin-ups, so . . . two days?"

Newkirk was leaving through the handwritten pages and typewritten documents. "Wish I'd brought a camera," he muttered, shaking his head. "It's goin' take forever translating this-"

At that moment the sharp _crack_ of a pistol shot rang through the dark woods. "Halt!" a voice declared.

"Oh, shoot!" she said. She turned around and ran off into the woods without another word.

The Prisoner of War stuffed the folder into the inside pocket of his jacket before he took off. _With any luck, I'll be able to outrun-_

"Ooff!" Newkirk looked over his shoulder. Katie hadn't gotten very far; she had fallen over an unearthed tree root. At that moment two pairs of hands grabbed Newkirk's forearms before bringing him to a rough stop. He was then dragged back in the direction he had just come from.

"Oi hey! Lemme go!" he yelled. Unfortunately, his struggles were to no avail as more guards surrounded him. He saw two uniforms rush over to Katie and yank her off the ground.

The eyes of the trapped pair briefly studied each other. Katie had blood running down her leg, and she looked like a just-dumped girlfriend. Newkirk shivered inwardly, even though he was trying to look calm and unperturbed on the outside.

_Newkirk me boy,_ he thought, grimacing slightly as a guard snapped manacles around his wrists. _You have gotten yourself into a mighty fine pickle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a super-long chapter to reward your patience! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogan's Heroes.**

* * *

Katie stood next to Newkirk in the Kommandant's office. _Well_,she thought._ How am I going to get out this?_

Colonel Klink, his eyes narrowed, glared at the pair before him. The large Sargent of the Guard – Katie thought Newkirk had called him "Schultz" – stood silently off to one side. The only person who seemed out of place in the drab room was a member of the American Air Force. Katie shifted and glanced his way. _Maybe he can help_.

Colonel Klink was not in a good mood. The surprise inspection had led to the shocking discovery that one of the prisoners – his prisoners! – had escaped. Fortunately, one of the search patrols was able to recapture the escapee before anyone else – namely, General Burkhalter – found out. However, much to his surprise and consternation, the guards returned with an extra prisoner in tow.

_A woman!_ Klink thought irritably. _What is she doing here?_ None of the possibilities that passed through his mind were appealing.

_She should be at home, not cavorting with prisoners!_ He flared. Another thought struck home; he growled in annoyance. _For that matter, why can't I get a woman of my own?_

For his part, Hogan was not happy with Newkirk. He could understand being capture – it was a risk they took every time they went outside the wire – but he should have known better than to be caught with an underground contact.

_And if the Gestapo had caught you, you'd be dead!_ Hogan thought. _I _might_ be able to get you outta this._

The Kommandant eyed the errant Englishman in frustration. "Just _what_ were you _thinking_, Newkirk?" he said. "No one escapes Stalag 13!"

The corporal simply shrugged. "I'd just thought I'd give it ta whirl," he replied, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

Klink then snapped his eyes to his American counterpart. "And you knew nothing of this?"

Hogan shook his head. "I'm just as surprised as you are," he said, choosing his words carefully. The German colonel merely shook his head in exasperation before he turned to face the lone woman in the room. "And what is your role in all of this?"

Katie lowered her eyes, assuming the role of an intimated German civilian. "I vas just going for a walk."

"But the cemetery is a long way from town!" Schultz pointed out.

Katie blinked very slowly. "It vas a long walk."

"Baaaahhhh!" Klink threw his arms up in the air. "You two were up to something!" he accused before he leveled a steely gaze upon the American officer. "And you were behind it all!"

Hogan, seemingly unruffled, merely shrugged. "We're all tired, sir," he said reasonably. "You could just send them to the cooler. Tomorrow-"

"Noooo, Hogan, I cannot do that," the Luftwaffe Colonel interrupted. "Not until I find out _vhat_ these two were doing in the woods."

Katie sighed. "I vas supposed to meet someone," she confessed. Newkirk and Hogan both looked at her in surprise.

"My boyfriend. We-we vere going to elope. He's leaving for the Russian front at the end of the week. Nobody knew about it; we were going to go to the next town to do it. But he didn't show up." Katie took a deep breath, like she was about to cry. "We had planned to meet in the graveyard. I thought the Englishman was my boyfriend," she looked at Newkirk. "But he's nothing but an Allied pig!"

Newkirk winced. _Ouch_.

"When I heard the gunshots, I got frightened and ran." She shrugged and looked down at her scraped knee, which was starting to scab over. "I got caught anyway."

Schultz emitted a loud, watery sniff. "That is such a _sad_ story!" he exclaimed before he leveled a stern stare at the RAF corporal. "And you were such a naughty boy! Bothering this nice, innocent lady."

"Schultz!" Klink yelled. "Be quite!" A deep frown appeared on his face as he turned to his next target. "Is this true Newkirk?"

Newkirk shrugged again. "More or less," he said with a trace of feigned embarrassment on his face. "We didn' get ta talkin' much, with your guards shootin' at us an' all, an-"

"Newkirk?"

"Yes sir?"

"Shut up."

"Yes sir."

Colonel Klink merely shook his head before he turned back to his newest prisoner. "Where are your parents?"

"In Berlin," she replied.

"Do you have a job?" Klink asked, seemingly bored with the whole conversation.

"Yes sir. I work for Major Steiner. I'm his secretary."

The Kommandant's eyebrows popped up in interest. "Steiner, did you say? Major Hans Steiner?"

Hogan's eyes suddenly narrowed at this new line of questioning. "Where are you going with this, sir?" he asked, his face openly curious.

For once, Klink ignored him while he bored in on his target. "Would you say that Major Steiner gets angry easily, Fraulein?"

Katie's face looked thoughtful. "Yes, I suppose he does."

"Mmm. And were you planning to go back to work after you," Klink made a gesture with his hand. "Eloped?"

"Well, I was _planning_ to, sir."

Hogan spoke up. "Klink, this is all just a big waste of time-"

Klink held up his hand for silence. "How long would you have been gone?"

"Only a few days. Until Friday." Katie suddenly realized something. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"Aw Klink, let 'er go," Newkirk blurted. "She wasn't doin' anything wrong. _I _escaped and ran into her-"

Katie spoke again over Newkirk. "Herr Kommandant, I need this job. I don't have enough money to-"

Klink cut her off. "Well my dear, you should have thought of that before you eloped." He wagged an accusing finger in front of her face. "Take them to the cooler!"

As the twosome were being led away, Hogan looked at the German officer. "Sir, was all that really necessary?"

Colonel Klink shrugged. "Major Steiner is . . . arrogant," he admitted. "Unfortunately, he has connections." He moved over and smiled conspiratorially at the American Colonel. "However, if his secretary was in trouble . . ."

". . . it would be embarrassing for him," Hogan finished, understanding. "Too bad she doesn't work for Burkhalter," he quipped. "You'd be a General for sure-"

"HOOO-GAAANN!" Klink yelled. "Your services are no longer needed. Dismissed!"

"Then again, it may be a trap," Hogan continued, casually ignoring the outburst. Klink looked at him curiously.

"How so?" he asked.

"A test of your abilities as Kommandant," Hogan explained. "Major Steiner probably wanted to see if you could recapture one of your own prisoners. He probably had one of his men help Newkirk escape just to embarrass you."

Strangely, the idea made sense to the Kommadant. Almost. "And his secretary?'

"She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," the American went on. "Really, sir, now that you've foiled Major Steiner's plan, the only sensible thing to do is to let her go. To show them that the iron fist of Colonel Klink can be compassionate." Hogan shrugged. "Something to think about."

With that, Hogan threw a salute at his now-thoughtful German counterpart before he made his way out of the office. _Great, just great,_ he angrily mused as he calmly walked across the camp. _Newkirk should have known better! And if we don't get that girl out of here, we'll be in a lot of trouble. _A long sigh escaped from his tight lips as he pushed open the door to the barracks. _Still, I'd better make sure she's okay . . ._

For his part, Klink mulled over Hogan's idea for several minutes before pushing it aside. The temptation for revenge was just too strong.

_I'm going to call him right now!_ He thought as he reached for the phone. _What's that American phrase? Whoever laughs last?_ An evil grin passed over his face as he dialed a certain telephone number. _We'll see who's laughing now . . ._

* * *

Katie gingerly cleaned her knee by the small sink in her while going over what just happened. The life of a spy was exciting in more ways than one.

_Major Steiner will probably believe the sob story I made up. He doesn't really care about my social life anyway, only as long as it doesn't interfere with my work._ She snickered. _If only he knew what my work _really_ was._

Just then, she heard the odd sound of stone grinding on stone. She watched in disbelief as part of the corner wall suddenly moved to reveal an opening. The Allied spy eyed it warily.

_Now what?_

Suddenly, a cheerful man's face popped out of the hole. "Oh!" she said, slightly startled. "Hello."

"Hi ma'am!" The strange man – obviously an American - grinned. "The name's Carter. Andrew Carter. Colonel Hogan wants to talk to you. If you'll follow me . . ." With that, he disappeared back into the hole. Katie stayed where she was, momentarily unsure of what to do.

"Well, are ya comin'?" the man called out. Katie sighed.

"Hang on." She made sure that the makeshift bandage was secure before following the man into the unknown. To her surprise, she was able to stand up just beyond the opening. The strange closed off the cooler entrance before flashing her a silly and, (if she didn't know any better) cute grin.

"This way, ma'am," he said. "The Colonel's expecting you."

The tunnel itself wasn't very long. Along the way she saw actual room carved out of the dirt. She looked around wide-eyed. _What is this place?_

Two men – Newkirk and the American officer – awaited her in one of the large earthen rooms. The latter regarded her curiously before welcoming her with a tight grin.

"I'm Colonel Hogan, senior POW officer of this camp," he explained. "Are you alright?"

"What?" asked Katie, who was too distracted by her surroundings to focus properly. She quickly snapped back to attention. "Oh, yes. Everything's fine."

"That was some story you made up back there mate." Newkirk said admiringly. "It sure fooled Klink, that's for sure."

Katie smiled. "Thank you. I haven't had to spin one that fast in a while, actually." She paused. "Oh, and my apologies about the "Allied pig" comment."

Newkirk smiled and blushed. "Aw, it's awright," he replied softly. "I knew you was just doin' your job."

Hogan briefly rolled his eyes before he turned his attention to the new arrival. "We're going to try and get you outta here," he said flatly. His brown eyes fixed her with a stony stare. "Fortunately, you're lucky it was our guards that found you two," he chided. "If the Gestapo had found this . . ." he held up the red notebook. ". . . we'd all be dead."

"Well gee, sorry Colonel," said Katie, looking contrite. "I was just following orders. If I had known we were goin' get caught, I'd-"

Colonel Hogan waved off the rest of the comment. "Forget it," he growled. But even as he said the words, he smiled; Katie had the impression that he wasn't really mad at her.

"Now all we have to do is help you escape." He threw a cheeky grin at the blonde woman. "After that, first class all the way to London." To his surprise, Katie shook her head no.

"Why would you do that? I haven't been discovered, and the Underground hasn't been compromised anywhere. I'm staying."

"You sound pretty confident that the Major won't uncover you." Hogan replied. "If he finds out what you've been doing it's the end. For all of us."

Katie merely snickered. "The Major is only concerned about his job," she explained. "I've been working with him for the past two years and he _still_ hasn't suspected anything."

"Gosh. You're really lucky." Carter said. Katie smiled at the overly friendly man.

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

Just then, a colored sergeant ducked out of a nearby tunnel. "Colonel, we've got trouble," he said. "Klink just got off the phone with the Major. He'll be her first thing tomorrow morning."

"That's just great!" Hogan flared. "Lady, you've already caused me enough trouble-" He was about to say more, but was cut off.

"The Major doesn't scare me Colonel." Katie looked defiant. "He's just going to want to talk to me and then he'll take me home." Katie sighed. "Just get that Little Red Book back to me as soon as possible." She eyed the nearby ladder. "Does this lead to your barracks?"

"It sure does!" Carter exclaimed. "We've got tunnels to all the barracks – "

"Carter, are you tryin' ta give away all our bloody secrets?" Newkirk growled menacingly before he focused his kind voice on their female visitor. "Naturally, I'd be happy to show you around . . ." he offered.

"No thank you. I can find my own way." Katie smiled dazzlingly at the assembled men before her hands reached out to grip the rough wood of the ladder. She paused, then turned around. "And no looking up my skirt, either!" she cheekily added. With that, she ascended the ladder and disappeared into the barracks.

"It's a hard war, isn't it?" the Colonel said, his now-impressed voice filling the small chamber. Kinch snorted. The Englishman merely gave a soft sigh of his own as he threw a wistful glance toward the empty ladder.

"That it is, sir," he said. "That it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to 80sarcades for Betaing this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogan's Heroes.**

* * *

The bright rays of a new day filtered somberly through the bars on the windows while Katie was washing her face in the sink. She eyed the dirty sink with disdain.

_They could use a housekeeper,_ she thought as she glanced toward the cell door. _Well Ms. Katie, it's time for that ol' game of Dupe the Kraut. Good thing Major Steiner is a regular contestant._ She bit her lip. _Of course, if I lose . . ._

Katie immediately reprimanded herself. _Stop thinking like that! It never got you anywhere._ Just then, the scraping of stone on stone heralded the arrival of a secret visitor. Colonel Hogan, a grin on his handsome face, popped his head through the opening.

"Don't you ever knock?" Katie groused, though the sparkle of delight in her eyes said otherwise. She moved aside to let him crawl into the room.

"Good morning to you too," he said cheerfully, his hands reflexively adjusting his bomber jacket as he straightened up. "How'd you sleep? You weren't too cold, were you?"

Katie gave him a wan smile. "I was fine Colonel. But I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss my health."

"No, I didn't." Hogan glanced toward the cooler door. The concrete walls echoed with soft noises and sounds. "Shift change," the POW explained. "They'll bring your breakfast in a minute. LeBeau's trying to stall Schultz with some strudel." He paused before his thoughtful eyes looked into hers. For a moment – but only for a moment – Katie felt her knees turn weak.

"We finished copying down the information from the notebook," the American continued, unaware of the effect he was having on the nearby woman.

"Already?" Katie asked, surprised. "You work quickly, Colonel."

Hogan pressed on. "I hope you do," he warned. "If you can't convince Major Steiner then we're all in trouble."

"I can do it," she said firmly. "Don't worry."

The Colonel snorted. "Tell that to my insurance company," he joked, the dry words falling flat as the bounced around the room. "After you convince the Major . . ." Katie picked up on the lingering doubt in his voice. ". . . we'll pass it on to you before you leave," he explained. "Just be ready. One small problem though," Hogan casually let his eyes roam up and down her lithe form. "Where are you going to hide it?"

Katie thought for a moment. "I could hide it under my sweater," she suggested. "The notebook is small enough."

Hogan sighed. "That'll have to do." Noises, accompanied by the rasping of metal and footfalls, echoed down the corridor. Hogan darted for the tunnel and slip inside before he looked at Colonel Klink's newest "prisoner."

"Good luck," he said simply. And then, the hold was replace by a solid wall. Katie morosely stared at the arriving breakfast – or, more accurately, the lack thereof – and sighed.

_Well, this is it. There's no going back now._

* * *

Despite Hogan's concerns, Katie had no problems squaring off with Major Steiner. The Colonel may not have not been too happy about it – and who could blame him? - but she knew her boss.

As she expected, Major Steiner was enraged; however, most of the anger seemed to be directed at the other senior – and somewhat cowed – officer in the room. He listened politely as his secretary recounted her story. As she did so, Hogan and his men sat hunched around the Coffee Pot, listening in on the conversation.

Major Steiner was quite for a moment after Katie had told him her story. "But, _why_ Trudy?" he softly asked, curious. "You could have come to me if you had had problems."

Katie shrugged. "I thought we were in love," she said quietly, feigned sadness lacing her words. She looked down at her shoes. "I guess I was wrong."

"Of course you were," the Major soothed. "There was no reason for such deceit, my dear." His dark eyes suddenly turned icy as they bore into hers. "And you must _never_ let it happen again! His harsh voice commanded.

Trudy started to cry. "I'm sorry Herr Steiner. I won't do it again," she pleaded. "I promise." She sniffed loudly for effect.

A now-compassionate Major Steiner laid his friendly hands upon her shoulders. "There, there," he said kindly. "No harm done. As a matter of fact . . ." he let his eyes drift to the Luftwaffe officer. "I believe Colonel Klink owes you an apology for detaining you."

"Now see here, Major Steiner!" the older officer thundered. "_She_ was caught with an escaped prisoner . . ."

The Major speared Klink with a hateful glare. Katie watched through her crocodile tears.

". . . and of course I should apologize." Colonel Klink mumbled as he sank back into his chair. "My apologies, fraulein."

"Well Colonel," Steiner said graciously. "I don't think we will bother you anymore." He smiled at Katie. "Right?"

She nodded. "Right."

With that, she followed her superior outside.

* * *

"Well, that seemed to go rather well." Newkirk declared as Kinch turned off the Coffee Pot.

"Better than I thought," Hogan admitted, his voice impressed. "But we're not out of the woods yet."

"He's right." LeBeau chimed in. "We still have to return the notebook." At that, Carter frowned.

"Colonel," he began hesitantly. "Wouldn't it be better to just deliver the notebook to her tonight? Seems like an awful risk to take."

"Normally, I would," Hogan said as he looked out the window. "However, the quicker we can get that notebook back into his desk, the better. If he discovers it missing and suspects Katie, she's finished." His eyes fixated on the Kommandantur door.

"All right fellas, it's show time," he ordered. "Everyone outside. You know what to do. Be ready to distract our guests if they start to leave. I'll pass on the notebook." Colonel Hogan, his jawline set, headed for the barrack's door.

* * *

Steiner and Klink were talking in front of the Kommandant's office. "I want to thank you for finding Trudy for me Colonel." Steiner said, his tone slightly insincere. "If you hadn't called, I would have done something regrettable."

The two men looked over at Trudy. She was standing next to Steiner with her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes staring demurely at the ground. She didn't say anything.

"Yes, yes, well, all in a day's work!" Klink laughed. "Um, Major, you don't find this situation _embarrassing_ at all, do you?"

"Not in the least." The Major boomed. "Trudy has her own social agenda to uphold; who am I to keep her from it?" He then leaned over towards Klink. "Women," he scoffed softly. "Always too emotional about trivial things."

Suddenly, Hogan bumped into Trudy. "Whoops!" he said cheerfully. "Pardon me, Fraulein. Are you okay?"

Trudy waved him off. "Es ist in Ordnung. Machen Sie sich dewegen kcine Sorgen." _(It's okay. Don't worry about it.)_

"HOOO-GAANN!" Klink yelled, finally noticing the American's clumsy behavior. "Watch where you are going!"

"Sorry Colonel," the American officer said unabashedly. "I was just admiring Major Steiner's car." He turned to the visiting officer. "It really is a nice one."

Steiner nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Danke," he said politely as he eyed the new arrival.

"Hogan, you are not allowed to admire it!" Klink suddenly realized something. "How do _you_ know Major Steiner?"

"Everyone knows Major Steiner." Hogan countered. "I can't talk to one person in this camp without his name coming up."

The Major laughed and shook his head. "My reputation precedes me," he said and turned to his charge. "Shall we go?"

"Well, I've got to get going myself," Hogan said casually before Klink could say anything more. "It was nice meeting you Major . . . uh, Frauline." He touched the brim of his cap and nodded in her direction before leaving. Trudy nodded back, concentrating on balancing the notebook in her hands under her sweater. It was harder to do than she had imagined. Several of the pages were loose and the finish on the cover was somewhat slippery. Even so, the plan was a success.

"Unfortunately, Klink, we must be getting along. Thank you for taking care of Trudy for me." He raised his right arm in a salute. "Heil Hitler!" he barked. He then turned and gestured toward the car. "Come Trudy," he ordered.

As Katie turned, she felt her hands lose her grip on the book. _Oh no!_

_Waft_. The notebook, and all of its contents, spilled onto the ground.

Steiner stopped. "What's this?" he asked, puzzled.

Meanwhile, Hogan walked over to his friends with a large grin on his face, unaware of the unfolding events. "Well, that went better than expected."

"Uh, mon Colonel," LeBeau pointed. Hogan turned around to see Major Steiner bending over to pick something up. Katie looked ill. And in the Major's hands . . .

_Just great!_ Hogan fumed.

_Oh shoot!_ Katie didn't know what to do. She wanted to look at Hogan, but she didn't want to compromise his operation. So she reluctantly kept her eyes on Steiner.

"Klink, does belong to you?" Steiner asked.

"No. No, I don't think it does." Klink said nervously.

"That's funny . . . Wait a minute. This is my manifest. This is my _train_ manifest." Steiner looked up. "What were you doing with this, Trudy?"

Katie didn't say anything, trying to think of _something_ to avoid giving up her place in the Underground. The Colonel, himself a helpless bystander, merely looked on.

"Colonel, are you goin' do something about this?" Kinch asked quietly. A dozen possibilities leaped to Hogan's mind; reluctantly, he rejected them all.

"She's on her own," he bluntly announced. "At least for now."

"Trudy." Steiner was getting impatient.

Katie sighed. It was over. She looked at Steiner for a brief moment. When she finally spoke, all traces of a German accent were gone. "I was going to take it to London, Major," she casually deadpanned. "What else did you expect?"


	4. Chapter 4

**You all get cookies for being so patient! :D**

**However, it is that time of year when updates get more and more sporadic. I don't know when the next one will be, so please keep on being patient. Perhaps you could leave a review in the meantime. ;D **

**You guys are awesome. Just so you know.**

**Thank you to 80sarcades for Betaing this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogan's Heroes.**

* * *

The now-revealed Allied Spy and the Nazi Major stared each other down for a moment before all hell broke loose.

A twisted look of utter rage gripped Steiner's face before his rough hand lashed out toward Katie's arm. She barely had enough time to gasp in pain before the officer yanked her back up the steps of the Kommandantur. Colonel Klink, to his credit, followed along and ordered Major Steiner to unhand the girl. Predictably, he was ignored.

The sound of the Kommandantur's wooden door had barely echoed across the compound before the Heroes made their way towards Barracks Two. Colonel Hogan's seemingly unhurried walk was paved with tortured questions.

_How do I get her out of this?_ He wondered. _For that matter, how do I get us out of this? If she talks, we're all dead!_

He let out a slow breath before he walked into the barracks. The Coffee Pot, unsurprisingly, was already singing its depressing news.

* * *

Steiner shoved Katie into the chair she had sat in only moments ago before he rounded on the still sputtering Luftwaffe Colonel.

"_Shut_ up Klink!" Steiner roared, sending the superior officer three steps back. "_We_ have an Allied spy on our hands!" He glared venomously at his former secretary. "And I intend to _squeeze_ every bit of information out of her!"

"Hope he doesn't squeeze too hard." Hogan muttered. His men merely nodded their agreement as they continued to listen.

"What is your name? Your real one?" Steiner demanded. Katie sighed.

"Katie Beck." The name sounded almost foreign to her.

"Your Rank?"

"Officially?" Katie sighed, feeling the smallness of her role. "No rank, Major. I'm just a spy." She paused and considered the drab surroundings. "Although, considering the circumstances, I should have taken them up on being a second lieutenant. It might have been useful."

A look of disgust passed over the Major's face. "And just how long have you been stealing from me?" he asked calmly.

"You might be better off asking how long I've worked for you."

Steiner gaped at Katie's brashness before he recovered. "Two years," he said through gritted teeth. "Nearly two years." His fingers absently caressed the cover of the notebook before he looked at the secretary again. This time, Katie would have sworn that the man's cold gaze chilled the air between them.

"What else have you stolen from me?" he idly, and rather dispassionately, wondered aloud before realizing his tone. "Tell me!" he demanded.

Katie shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, I don't know. Telegrams, documents, the usual stuff. Transcribing your phone calls." She paused for a moment. "But that notebook is by far the biggest thing I have pilfered from you."

"That doesn't explain how did you managed to get your hand on this," he said, raising the item in question once more. Katie continued on.

"I went through your desk. Not a very good hiding spot, I might add. You might want to consider locking it." She stretched her lips in a tightly formed smile while Major Steiner's face, once again, became filled with rage. Another voice piped up.

"So, you were going to bring the notebook to Newkirk. And _you_ thought that he would get it out of Germany." Klink said, rising out of his chair.

Katie gave him a quizzical look. "Who? The Englishman? I didn't meet him until last night." Klink sat back down.

Steiner, however, was not easily discouraged. "You didn't meet before last night because you didn't know who your contact was. Am I correct?"

The Major was very close to the truth. Katie was getting nervous, but she didn't let her fear show. "Major, when you're a spy, you want to work with people you can trust," she lectured. "Especially with something as important as that notebook. I was supposed to meet my contact in the graveyard, it's true, but that Englishman wasn't it."

"Then who was your contact?" Steiner asked.

"Oh, now Major." Katie's voice came out quietly. "You know I can't tell you that."

There was a brief pause, and then the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Carter frowned. "Did he just do what I think he did?"

In the office, Katie gingerly felt her cheek as Colonel Klink protested. "Major Steiner! That was uncalled for! Shouldn't we save that behavior for the, uh . . . Gestapo?"

The Major slammed his hands down on the desk. "Klink!" he spat. "This woman is an Allied Spy! And she has shown a complete disrespect for the Third Reich!" The enraged Major turned back to Katie before he slipped his pistol out if his holster. "Now who was your contact!" he roared, pointing the weapon at the spy. "Tell me, or I'll shoot the Englander. Now!"

"I can't tell you!" Katie's carefully managed façade cracked, showing her desperation. "I don't know my contact's name and it wasn't the Englishman!" Steiner snorted in disbelief. "It's true! Go ask him! He'll tell you the same thing!"

The Heroes glanced at each other, especially Newkirk. The RAF corporal was astounded. If push came to shove, he wouldn't admit that Katie was his contact, but the fact that she was dragging him into all of this was a bit unwanted. _I hope she knows what she's doin' . . ._

Steiner slowly turned around. "Klink, I need to use your phone."

"Yes, of course Major." Klink said automatically, his eyes on the pistol, before his brain caught up with his mouth. "Uh, what for?"

"To call the Gestapo . . . sir." He kept his eyes trained on Katie. "I have a spy here who won't cooperate."

* * *

Once she was back in her cell, Katie opened her mouth in a silent scream. She stamped her feet noiselessly up and down in an attempt to vent her frustration and anger. _How_ could she have been so stupid? _How?_ If only she had-

The now-familiar sound of stone grinding on stone caught her attention. She ignored Sergeant Carter's scowling face as she lowered herself into the tunnel. Understandably – and quite justifiably - she knew the Colonel would have some choice words for her.

_Well,_ she thought. _So be it_.

As expected, Hogan greeted her with a set jaw and a pair of crossed arms. For a moment, he merely examined her with his brown eyes. Finally, his cross voice broke the silence of the tunnel.

"What were you thinking?" he finally exploded. "Pulling a stunt like that! All you had to do was get out of camp with the notebook. Instead, you're on your way to getting shot!"

"You think that I _planned_ to do that?" Katie countered, her own anger starting to boil over. "Why on _earth_ would _I_ do that?"

"So you could get us in trouble!" Carter said indignantly. "You-you were just stringing us along, waiting for the right moment!"

". . . WHAT?" Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "_Guys!_ I'm on _your_ side!"

"Sure you are." LeBeau scoffed. "Was that before or after you became _German?_"

"You could 'ave at least 'inted that you were American!" Newkirk said.

"Well, in case you didn't notice," Katie stepped right into the Englishman's personal space. "_I_ didn't give you up!"

Hogan took a mental step back. True, Katie was directing her anger at them, but they weren't the source of it. No, Katie was angry at herself. It was a feeling he could identify with closely.

Kinch, the ever-present voice of reason, was the one who calmed them all down. "How 'bout we let Katie start from the beginning."

Katie took a deep breath. "I'm an American. German-American," she corrected. "My parents are from Dresden. Before the war started, I received an offer to come here. To return to the Fatherland and work for the glory of the Third Reich."

"And you took them up on the offer." Hogan said, his voice still slightly cold.

"Yes and no." she admitted. "I approached the War Department. They told me to go through with it." She glanced around the tunnel and shrugged. "Here I am."

There was a pause as the Heroes soaked this information in. "Is there anything else you're not telling us?" Hogan finally asked.

Katie hesitated. "I'm not really blonde," she confessed. "I had it dyed so I looked more German."

LeBeau muttered something in French under his breath. The secretary pressed onward.

"Look, I know how much trouble I'm causing you all, and I'm really sorry about it." Katie pressed her lips together. "Is that first class ticket to London still available?"

Hogan glanced at his men. "Well, we may have to bump you down to second class for the trouble you've caused us." Katie wasn't sure, but there seemed to be a hint of amusement in his eyes. "It's okay Katie." He nodded. "We know you didn't do it intentionally."

"Any one of us could've done it." Newkirk added. "'Specially Carter."

"Hey!" was the response from the accused.

"All right, fellas, settle down. Kinch, call London. Tell them we have a package that needs to be returned." H pursed his lips. "Also, let the Underground know that we'll need some help springing a special prisoner. We'll have to intercept her once she leaves the camp."

"Sure thing Colonel." Kinch nodded, stood up, and got ready to leave. The woman's voice stopped him.

"Wait," said Katie. "Can you tell London to contact someone for me?"

Kinch looked at Hogan for his approval. "Who is it?" Hogan asked, curious.

"My partner, Robert Petter. Alias Sergeant Major Dietrich Hammel." Katie was silent a moment. "We made a deal that if one of us got in over our heads, we would let the other one know as soon as we could."

Hogan nodded his approval at Kinch. "What should I tell them?" the sergeant asked, pencil and paper already in hand.

"That the telegram he sent can't be returned. There's been some complications." She took a deep breath. "He'll know what to from there."

Kinch nodded. "Right." With that, he left for the radio table.

_Oh Rob,_ Katie thought. She knew he would get the message and start getting ready to leave, destroying any evidence they had leading to their operation. The question was, would he leave with her or without her?


End file.
